Special Day
by humble.fanfic.author
Summary: Killer is trying to explain to Kidd a strong yearning of his.. but without using much detail, leaving Kidd confused and apathetic. However, Kidd realizes a blunder of his and learns to count his blessings. [Cute fluff oneshot]


"Hey Kidd?"  
Killer had just popped his head into the doorway of the captain's cabin when he received a boot to the face. Killer came down ungainly with a loud thud. He heard Kidd start laughing, and pretty soon Killer was laughing too. Killer sat up and peeked in again, kneeling on the hard wood.  
"So, I was wondering if you had read my note yet.." Killer mumbled, not looking the other in the eye but focusing more on Kidd's desk that Kidd was sitting at. Kidd made a sound of affirmation.

"Yeah, I did. Figures that you would remember the day we set sail on.. doesn't feel like it's been a whole year at sea, does it?" Kidd replied, kicking his booted and non-booted feet up on the desktop. Killer shook his head and sneakily scooted his way up to Kidd while he was looking out the porthole. Kidd turned his focus back to Killer and had to laugh at his expression.

"What?" Kidd asked him, exasperated.

"You didn't really give me an answer I expected, Eustass."

"Well, spit it out! What do you want?"

Killer crossed his legs and looked over at the wall, drawing out suspense. He was hoping that Kidd wasn't going to, and yet expecting Kidd to, push him over. After thirty seconds of no perceivable actions, Killer glanced back up and was surprised to meet Kidd's stare. Kidd _then_ pushed him over onto his back with a boot to the chest. Killer had to laugh a little..  
"Are you going to actually make a point here or can I go on with my life?" Kidd asked him.  
Killer sat back up and started nervously braiding his hair. "Well.. I was just wondering.. If you wanted to maybe have a party to celebrate! Would that be okay..?"

Kidd looked him in the eye and sat back in his chair, running a hand through his red locks. "Yeah, I guess so. Why was that such a big deal for you to ask?"  
Unfortunately or fortunately, Kidd lost his thoughts as Killer gave him a quick bear hug and then flitted out of the room bubbly-like. Kidd was left staring out the doorway with a confused look until he got his boot flung back at him and hit him square in the jaw. There was a burst of laughter and then wild panic while Kidd sprang up and went on a wild goose chase around the ship after Killer, nearly plowing down 3 crewmates. Finally, there was a stalemate with Wire in-between the two at war, and Killer settled back into fits of giggles.  
Wire sighed- "Don't you have better, more responsible things to be doing than whatever this is?"  
Kidd relaxed a bit and scoffed while Killer shook his head when out of sight of Wire.  
"We're pirates.. what do you expect us to be doing? Sitting out here calculating how many hours it'll take to get-"

"THERE'S GONNA BE A PARTY TONIGHT, GUYS!" Killer finally blurted out, interrupting Kidd and causing major uproar around the entire ship. Kidd's face went red while Killer slung himself around his shoulder, patting his chest.  
"I hate you sometimes," Kidd muttered.  
"Well you know that I looove you, so it doesn't matter," Killer replied sarcastically while he was pulled off by another sailor to go and pop a keg open to begin the festivities. Kidd was left alone out on the deck to contemplate his crew-picking decisions..when he came to a very important realization. He put a hand to his face and was soon running after Killer again, trying to find him amid the suddenly rowdy crew members.  
He was bumped into, had mugs pushed towards him, had randomly-appearing food offered to him, but he was on the hunt for the one guy who usually is right behind him. Why could he not find him now, of all times? Kidd had checked really everywhere he thought.. Finally he asked someone.  
"Hey Peter..uh.."  
"Oh, captain! Sir, what can I do?" Peter suddenly straightened up, not being all that used to the crew yet. Kidd patted his shoulder and shook his head.  
"Don't gimme that.. But uh, have you seen Killer?" Kidd asked him. Peter gave him a questioning look. Kidd was reciprocating the confusion.  
"Why would you ask me, may I ask?"  
"Well, mainly because you are one of the taller ones of the crowd and I thought maybe you would be able to scan for golden hair?" Kidd told him slowly. Peter just as slowly came that realization too and wore a goofy smile on his face. Kidd waited.. Peter just stood there. Kidd raised an eyebrow.  
"So do you see him?"  
"..Oh! That would be a negative, Captain Kidd," Peter finally managed to say after a moment of half-hearted searching. Kidd sighed and walked away.  
The moon was starting to reach a nice height in the sky and the sun was on the brink of setting, and while Kidd was observing the celestial bodies between sips of rum, he finally knew.. He put down his cup, pushed through and stepped over his crew and climbed the shrouds till he got to the crowsnest and found Killer sitting there with a half-empty mug and a leg of chicken in hand. Killer blinked. Kidd started to feel awkward. Finally Killer gave a wave and patted the board next to him.  
"Sorry Killer, I just.." Kidd tried to start, but eventually faded out. Killer poked him and offered him the chicken leg. Kidd glanced at it, then at Killer, and then finally took a bite. Killer gave a satisfactory nod before swallowing.  
"You're fine, Kidd. I don't mind," Killer told him, calm as could be. "Want a sip?" He held out his mug and swished it. Kidd broke into a smirk.  
"You're an idiot. But a great idiot that I do admit I like having around," Kidd mumbled, giving Killer a solid pat on the shoulder. Killer smiled.  
"I could say the same about you- especially the idi-"

"Shut up and I might bother to remember your birthday next year," Kidd bribed him, getting laughs instead. He took a sip from Killer's mug and gave it back, looking up at the Jolly Roger flying not too far above them. Killer looked up at it, too, happy.  
"Happy Birthday, Killer.."  
"Thanks, Eustass." 


End file.
